Communicatie binnen en buiten DoA
Communicatie Zoals je ondertussen al gemerkt zult hebben draait het binnen DoA ook grotendeels om samenwerking tussen verschillende alliantieleden. De manier om daar over te kunnen praten zou via het kleine chatvenster rechts onderin het DoA scherm kunnen zijn, maar dat is eigenlijk ondoenlijk als je meer dan 20 leden binnen een alliantie hebt zitten. Veel allianties gebruiken bijvoorbeeld een aangemaakte Facebook pagina om daar informatie met elkaar te kunnen delen. Op zich een mooi streven, maar ook de chatfunctie binnen Facebook schiet zwaar te kort. Een ander alternatief is IRC, wat staat voor Internet Relay Chat. Dit kan zowel webbased worden gebruikt, alswel met een IRC client. IRC is een protocol wat voornamelijk kan worden gebruikt voor groepsgewijze communicatie, maar kan ook worden gebruikt voor directe communicatie tussen twee personen. IRC is op het client-servermodel gabaseerd, wat niet meer wil zeggen dat dan dat een IRC gebruiker (de cliënt) contact maakt/verbindt met een computer op het internet die hiervoor dient (de server). De gebruikers communiceren dus niet rechtstreeks met elkaar, maar via één server. Er zijn op het internet verschillende IRC netwerken te vinden. Een IRC netwerk is niets anders dan een aantal met elkaar verbonden IRC servers. Deze servers wisselen onderling hun informatie uit (synchroniseren) waardoor het mogelijk is voor de gebruikers om met elkaar te kunnen chatten op hetzelfde IRC netwerk. Internet Relay Chat (IRC) via de webchat Dragons of Atlantis ondersteund IRC (via Quakenet) via een webbased client (welke HIER is te vinden), je kunt dan een naam kiezen om in te loggen, en de pagina re-direct je dan naar het IRC netwerk. Wel moet je een kamer weten waar je naartoe moet gaan om met mede alliantie genoten te kunnen communiceren. Op het plaatje hiernaast zie je dat de webbased client je doorstuurt naar Quakenet. Vul bij Nickname je naam in die je in DoA gebruikt voor je personage (om herkenbaar te zijn) en vul bij Channels het kanaal (de kamer) in waar je naartoe wilt. Iedere zichzelf respecterende alliantie heeft een IRC kanaal waar de leden samen kunnen komen. Zodra je alles hebt ingevuld klik je op "join chat". Als je alles goed hebt gedaan, wordt je doorgestuurd naar de alliantie kamer van je keuze. Een aantal termen die worden gebruikt binnen IRC: *Kamer (Channel): dit is het "kanaal" waarnaartoe je wordt verwezen. De naam wordt voorafgegaan door # *IRC: Internet Relay Chat *Quakenet: Het servernetwerk waarover o.a. de DoA gemeenschap communiceert *Nickname: De naam waaronder je gaat chatten op IRC Een IRC client gebruiken Veel mensen vinden het gebruik van IRC via de webbased client erg fijn, maar ondervinden wel het probleem dat men constant moet schakelen tussen de diverse vensters. Een oplossing hiervoor ligt bij het gebruik van een IRC cliënt. Er zijn meerdere IRC cliënts op de markt, waarvan mIRC de meest bekende is. Op mIRC zijn meerdere andere IRC cliënts gebaseerd. Het grote voordeel van IRC cliënts is, is dat zij voor meerdere platformen beschikbaar zijn, dus ook voor bijvoorbeeld UNIX, Linux enz. Persoonlijk ben ik een groot voorstander van BorgIRC, dit is een getweakte versie van mIRC. Natuurlijk zijn er ook voldoende andere alternatieven te vinden zoals bijvoorbeeld IceChat en Chatzilla (een extensie voor gebruik in Firefox). Hieronder ga ik een uitleg geven over hoe in te loggen op het Quakenet IRC netwerk met gebruik van BorgIRC. Installatie van een IRC cliënt op je computer BorgIRC is HIER te downloaden. Nadat je het programma hebt gedownload, ga je het installeren. Na de installatie start je het programma op via de aangemaakte koppelingen in je startmenu en/of op je bureaublad. Je zult nu het icoon te zien krijgen van mIRC, dit klopt, want BorgIRC is niets anders dan een schil om mIRC heen. Dit scherm geeft meerdere zaken aan en je ziet dat je onderaan de pop-up kunt registreren of kunt continueren. Zodra je op continu drukt zul je zien dat BorgIRC gewoon opstart. Mocht je het onverhoopt fijn vinden om je te registreren, kun je dat doen door op Register! te klikken. Het is echter geen noodzaak en geen verplichting om met het programma te werken. Het is een eenmalige registratie die je $20,00 kost, maar dit is dan ook een levenslange registratie voor mIRC. Persoonlijk ben ik er een voorstander van om goede software te ondersteunen, neem het dus in overweging als je besluit om mIRC/BorgIRC langere tijd te (gaan) gebruiken. Instellen van BorgIRC voor gebruik met Quakenet Zodra je op de knop "Continue" hebt geklikt zul je zien dat mIRC zich gaat initialiseren. Bij het eerste gebruik zul je niet vanzelf op Quakenet terecht komen. Daar gaan we hieronder verandering in aanbrengen door het één en ander aan te passen in de instellingen van mIRC. Sluit alle openstaande pop-ups van mIRC, en klik op het icoontje wat in het plaatje hiernaast rood is omcirkelt. Op deze manier open je de instellingen van mIRC en kunnen we wat aanpassingen gaan doen om op het Quakenet aan te kunnen melden. Het onderstaande scherm zal als een pop-up openen: In dit scherm gaan we mIRC zo instellen, dat als je BorgIRC de volgende keer opstart, je direct naar de desbetreffende kamer gaat en je geen enkele instelling meer hoeft aan te passen. We beginnen aan de linkerkant met "Connect". Vul bij "Nickname" de naam in die je wilt gaan gebruiken op het netwerk. Bij "Alternative" geef je een tweede nickname op. Indien de eerste naam nml al bezet is op het netwerk, zal mIRC automatisch de tweede naam gebruiken. De velden "Name" en "Email" hoef je niet in te vullen, het mag wel. Het oplettende lezertje heeft natuurlijk al gezien dat er bij "Server" nog niets staat weergegeven in het midden van het scherm. Klik nu aan de linkerzijde in het rijtje op "Servers". De pop-up zal veranderen, en zal er ongeveer als volgt uit zien: We zien nu een enorme lijst met beschikbare IRC servers. Wij zijn echter op zoek naar het Quakenetwerk. Om er zeker van te zijn dat we op het goede netwerk terecht komen, gaan we handmatig een server toevoegen. Klik hiervoor aan de rechterzijde op "Add" Er zal weer een nieuwe pop-up verschijnen met de tekst "Add Server". In deze pop-up gaan we de verwijzing maken naar de Quakenet servers waar we op in willen gaan loggen. Quakenet is te benaderen met de volgende gegevens: *irc.quakenet.org (Random Server) *port: 6667-6669 *Group: Quakenet Als we dit invoeren in de pop-up "Add Server" dan komt het er ongeveer als volgt uit te zien: Bij "Description" vul je "Random Server" in. Bij "IRC Server" vul je "irc.quakenet.org" in. Bij "Ports" vul je 6667 aan met "'-6669'". Bij "Group" vul je "Quakenet" in. De rest kun je gewoon leeg laten. Klik op "Add" onderaan. Nu kan het zijn dat mIRC aangeeft dat er al een server bestaat met deze naam, overschrijf deze gewoon. We hebben nu vrijwel alle gegevens ingevuld om succesvol contact te maken met het Quakenet IRC netwerk. Als de pop-up is gesloten, zul je zien dat de Quakenet server in het rijtje staat bij alle andere servers. Selecteer de Quakenet server zodat deze wordt ge-highlight en klik hierna op "Select". In het schempje "mIRC options" (via het icoontje met de hamer) zul je zien dat er bij de tekst "Server" nu een tekst zal staan, en wel de volgende: "Quakenet:Random Server" We kunnen nu op de button "Connect" klikken, en we zullen worden aangemeld op het Quakenet IRC netwerk. We zijn nu nog niet aangemeld in een kamer, dat gaan we in de onderstaande stap doen. Aanmelden op een kamer (channel) Het aanmelden op een kamer gebeurd (nog) niet vanzelf. We gaan in dit voorbeeld uit van een voorbeeldkamer met de naam "dutchdoawiki". Je ziet onderaan je scherm de pagina's die zijn geopend. Dit is een aanmeldingspagina voor het Quakenet network en een statuspagina voor het Quakenet netwerk. Onderaan klikken we op QuakeNet tabblad met het driehoekje aan de linkerzijde. Je zult zien dat er een regel staat waar je tekst in kwijt kunt. In het andere tabblad ontbreekt deze mogelijkheid. Type in deze lege regel de volgende tekst: /j #doa of /j #dutchdoawiki en klik hierna op "enter". Er zal nu een derde tabblad openen met aan de onderzijde de tekst "doa". Dit is de kamer die je net hebt geopend. Onder aan deze pagina zul je zien dat er ook een regel staat, net zoals waar je net de aanmelding in hebt getypt. Deze regel kun je nu gebruiken om tekst in de kamer te posten. Ok zul je aan de linkerzijde van het scherm zien wie er allemaal in de kamer aanwezig zijn. Deze mensen kunnen allemaal lezen wat jij in het kanaal "post". Houdt hier dus rekening mee. De mensen met een @''' voor hun naam zijn de "'''channel operators". Zij beheren het kanaal waar je op bent ingelogd. Deze mensen zijn veelal de top van de alliantie waar je in verblijft. Ook zul je relatief vaak de volgende persoon zien staan: @Q Q is geen persoon, maar een netwerkbot, en is niet te benaderen. Extra instellingen voor BorgIRC Je zult zien dat je na langere tijd meer interesse zult gaan krijgen voor het IRC netwerk. Waarschijnlijk zul je meerdere kamers willen openen, en misschien wil je zelfs wel je nickname registreren, zodat je uniek bent op het IRC netwerk. In BorgIRC kun je deze dingen automatiseren. Klik hiervoor bovenin de werkbalk van BorgIRC op het icoontje met het hamertje (het rood omcirkelde icoon in het plaatje bovenaan deze pagina). De instellingen zullen weer openen in een pop-up scherm. We klikken nu aan de linkerzijde op de tekst "Options" en het volgende scherm zal verschijnen: Zorg ervoor dat de volgende checkboxes aan staan gevinkt: '- Connect on startup' '- Reconnect on disconnect' '- Move to top on connect' '- Check connection time out' Klik hierna op de button "Perform" aan de linkerzijde. Hier gaan we het aanmelden op diverse kamers automatiseren. Vul in het scherm bij "Perform commands" de kamers in waar je voortaan automatisch wilt inloggen als je contact maakt met het Quakenet IRC netwerk. Doe dit door er bijvoorbeeld de volgende tekst in te plaatsen: /j #doa /j #dutchdoawiki Op deze manier wordt je bij de volgende keer dat je je aanmeld bij het Quakenet IRC netwerk automatisch op deze twee kamers aangemeld. Klik op OK en sluit alle andere pop-ups. Je kunt er nu voor kiezen om gewoon door te gaan met IRC of om jezelf even opnieuw aan te melden bij Quakenet om te testen of je zojuist aangepaste instellingen ook werken. Dit kun je snel doen door twee keer op de onderstaande button te klikken in de IRC werkbalk, hiermee zorg je eerst voor een disconnect van het Quakenet netwerk en met de tweede keer zorg je voor een aanmelding op het Quakenet netwerk. Je hoeft dus BorgIRC niet helemaal af te sluiten en opnieuw op te starten. Je hebt nu een aardige basis om je te kunnen vermaken op IRC met je alliantie genoten. Aanvullingen op IRC gebruik volgen in een later stadium. Veel plezier. Rechthebbenden Alle informatie die hierboven is vermeld heeft betrekking op mIRC en BorgIRC. Tevens worden er verwijzingen gemaakt naar het Quakenet IRC netwerk. Alle copyrights met betrekking tot bovenstaande programmatuur behoren toe aan www.mirc.com en www.borgirc.net.